vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Parent Trap 2 VHS 1987
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and/or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Promos * Disneyland * Crystal Light * Samara * Suzuki Video Dealer Announcement * If you would like to own a videocassette of this program for your home library, ask your home video dealer about purchasing new or previously viewed tapes. Opening Logos * The Classic Walt Disney Home Video * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits *Walt Disney Pictures presents *"The Parent Trap 2" *With the Voice Talents of: **Hayley Mills as Sharon Ferris and Susan Carey **Vincent Price as Doc Assisi **Robin Williams as Basin **Mel Blanc as Frankly **Tom Skerritt as William "Bill" Grand **Carrie Kei Heim as Nicole "Nikki" Ferris **Bridgette Andersen as Mary Grand **Alex Harvey as Brian Carey **Gloria Cromwell as Florence **Judith Tannen as Jessica Dintroff *Produced in association with: Silver Screen Partners II *Associate Producer: James Wang *Co-Producer: Cleve Reinhard *Production Supervisor: Charles Leland Richardson *Editors: Donald W. Ernst, A.C.E., Roy M. Brewer, Jr., James Melton *Songs by: Van Dyke Parks & Charles Fox *Music Composed and Conducted by: David Newman & Charles Fox *Color Stylists: A. Kendall O'Connor, Jim Coleman *Art Directors: Brian McEntee, Guy Vasilovich, Michael A. Peraza, Jr. *Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Willard Carroll & Peter Locke *Screenplay by: Jerry Rees & Joe Ranft *Story by: Brian McEntee *Produced by: Burny Mattinson, Donald Kushner & Thomas L. Wilhite *Based on the "The Parent Trap" Book by: Dodie Smith *Directed by: John Musker, Dave Michener, Ron Clements, Burny Mattinson Ending Credits *Story Adapted by: Pete Young, Vance Gerry, Steve Hulett, Ron Clements, John Musker, Bruce M. Morris, Matthew O'Callaghan, Burny Mattinson, Dave Michener, Melvin Shaw *Storyboards: Matthew O'Callaghan *Supervising Animators: Mark Henn, Glen Keane, Robert Minkoff, Hendel Butoy, Milt Kahl, Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees *Animation Consultant: Eric Larson *Character Animators: Matthew O'Callaghan, Mike Gabriel, Art Stevens, Ruben A. Aquino, Jay Jackson, Kathy Zielinski, Doug Krohn, Phil Nibbelink, Andreas Deja, Phil Young, Shawn Keller, Ron Husband, Joseph Lanzisero, Rick Farmiloe, Sandra Borgemeyer, Cyndee Whitney, Barry Temple, David Block, Ed Gombert, Steven E. Gordon, Will Finn, Sylvia Mattinson, Dale Baer, Chris Bailey, Don Lusk, Dave Brian, Vouls Jones, Virgil Ross, Lester Kline, Bill Justice, Al Coe, Mark Kausler, Bob Carlson, Colin White *Layout: Dan Hansen, David A. Dunnet, Karen A. Keller, Gil DiCicco, Michael A. Peraza, Jr., Edward L. Ghertner, Glenn V. Vilppu, William H. Frake, III *Background: Donald A. Towns, Lisa L. Keene, John Emerson, Brian Sebern, Michael Humphries, Tia Kratter, Andrew Phillipson, Philip Phillipson, Jeff Richards *Effects Animators: Ted C. Kierscey, Kelvin Yasuda, Dave Bossert, Patricia Peraza, Mark Dindal, Jeff Howard, Dorse A. Lanpher, Jack Boyd *Coordinating Animators: Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Walt Stanchfield, Bill Berg *Puppet Animators: Bob Clampett, Tim Burton, Alyson Hamilton, James Baxter, Jacques Muller, Joe Haidar *Puppet Assistants: George Pal, Brad Bird, Lee Unkrich, Gary Raydstom, Alan Simpson, Caron Creed, Alain Costa, Raul Garcia, Brigitte Hartley, Greg Manwaring, Colin White, Marc Gordon-Bates, Brent Odell, Mike Swindall, Chuck Gammage, Peter Western, Gary Mudd, Dave Spafford *FX Animator: Gordon Baker *Computer Animators: Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt, Phil Nibbelink, Simon Wells, Tom Sito, Roger Chiasson, David Byers-Brown, Angela Kovacs, Dino Athanassiou *Supervising Sound Editors: Richard L. Anderson, Charles L. Campbell *Sound Editors: Randle Akerson, Wayne Allwine, Paul Timothy Carden, George Fredrick, David M. Horton, Donald J. Malouf, Colin C. Monat, Chuck Neely, Mark Pappas, George Probert, Roger Sword, Sherman Waze *Assistant Sound Editors: Maggie Ostroff, Stephanie D. Singer *Sound Supervisor: Robert Hathaway *Re-Recording Mixers: Nick Alphin, Chris Carpenter, Rick Kline, Donald O. Mitchell, Kevin O'Connell, Richard Portman, Frank C. Regula *Supervising ADR Editors: Larry Singer, Becky Sullivan *ADR Editors: Beth Bergeron, Al Maguire, Alan L. Nineberg *ADR Editor (Swedish Version): Tomas Krantz *Foley Mixer: Greg Orloff *Foley Artist: John Roesch *Foley Recordist: Carolyn Tapp *Music Supervision by: Jay Lawton *Orchestrations by: Henry Mancini, Jack Hayes, Jorge Calandrelli, Carl Brandt, Patrick Russ, Milton Nelson *Music Consultant: Robin Garb *Music Engineer: John Richards *Score Producer: Henry Mancini *Additional Score Producer: Carl Fortina *Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist, Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist, Ethmer Roten: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn *Music Editors: Jack Wadsworth, John C. Hammell *Music Recording Studio: CBS Radford Studios *Assistant Editor: Scot Scalise *Assistant Directors: Timothy J. O'Donnell, Mark A. Hester *Key Assistant Animators: Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell, Wesley Chun, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Retta Davidson, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara W. DeRosa, Stephen Hickner, Richard Hoppe, Martin Korth, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael G. McKinney, David Pacheco, Tina Price, Ruben Procopio, Natasha A. Selfridge, David Stephan, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Stephan Zupkas *Assistant Animators: Debra Armstrong, Michael Cedeno, Denise Ford, Gail Frank, June M. Fujimoto, Terry Hamada, Ray Harris, Gilda Palinginis, Maria Rosetti, Toby Shelton, Kaaren Spooner, Rusty Stoll, Peggy Tonkonogy, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury *Effects Assistant Animators: Rolando B. Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker *Assistant Layouts: Rasoul Azadani, Mark G. Kalesniko, Dan McHugh, Elyse Pastel, Jennifer Yuan *Xerox: Janet Rea, Robyn Roberts, Bert Wilson, Gina Wootten *Xerox Check: Kristine Brown, Darlene Kanagy, Charlene Miller, Margaret Trinidade *Xerox and Paint: Diana Dixon *Animation Check: Karen S. Paat, Mavis Shafer, Jill Stirdivant *Final Check: WIlma Baker, Madlyn O'Neill *Breakdown and Inbetween Artists: Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding, Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar *Animation Camera: Ed Austin, Rick Taylor *Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg *Ink and Paint Supervisors: Gretchen L. Albrecht, Bill Branzer, Janet Bruce, Hortensia M. Casagran, Carmen Sanderson, Betty Stark *Ink and Paint: Gina Wootten, Phyllis Bird *Painting Assistants: Penny Campsie, Ginni Mack *Painting: Paulino García DeMingo, Ruth Recinos, Eadie Hofmann, Saskia Raevouri *Paint Checking: Tanya Moreau-Smith, Saskia Raevouri *Paint Lab: Ray Owens, Ann Neale *Color Models: Cindy Finn, Debbie Jorgensberg, Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother *Color Timing: Phil Hetos *Scene Planning: Glenn Higa, Richard T. Sullivan, Dave Thomson *Armature: Tom St. Amand, Carol Ashen, Amanda Xanthe Barnes, Maggie Beamer *Mold Makers: John A. Reed III, Danny Brittain, Sally Burden, Lisa Corcoran, Claire Dame, Claire Dorey, Bill Evans *Character Fabrication: Bonita De Carlo, John W. Fitzgerald, Belinda Hale, Tommy Galligan, Linsay Gluck, Paul Mark Gooding *Set Construction: Lee Bo Henry, Mary Ann Green, Paddy Hefferman, Brian Holmes, Julie Samantha Howell *Model Shop: Mitch Romanauski James A. Innes, Bernie LeRoy, Jamie Lynch, Sarah Malthouse *Modelmakers: Ira Keeler, Jeff Olson, Paul Kraus, Rick Anderson, Tony Hudson *Model Painting, ILM: Paul Swendsen *Puppet Construction: Paula Luchesi, Sheila Duignan, John Reed *Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow, Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith, Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner, Uli Meyer, Alvaro Gaivoto, Nik Ranieri, Rob Stevenhagen *Special Photographic Effects: Phil Meador *Administrative Supervisor: Joanne Phillips *Administrative Assistant: Susan Vessiny *Production Manager: Don Hahn *Production Coordinators: Dennis Edwards, Joe Morris, Ron Rocha *Production Auditor: Jeff Bush *Production Secretary: Charlene Rogers *Production Executives: Edward Hansen, Peter Schneider *Additional Voices by: Charlie Ruggles, Una Merkel & Tony Jay *Songs *"Let's Keep What We've Got/Nothin' At All" **written by Hal David **performed by Marilyn McCoo and Andrea Robinson *Special Thanks To: Chuck Jones, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Matt Stone, Trey Parker, Saul Bass *Stop Motion Special Visual Effects Produced at: Light & Magic · a division of Lucasfilm Ltd. Marin County, California *Title Designed by: Brian McEntee *Prints by DeLuxe® *Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Sound *No. 83772 Motion Picture Association of America *Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters *This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. *© MCMLXXXVI The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved *Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Co., Inc. Closing Logos *Walt Disney Pictures Category:The Classic Walt Disney Home Video Category:VHS Category:1987 Category:1980s Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Random House Home Video Category:Family Home Entertainment